Not Even If They Tortured Me
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: Jade and Cat are Being Acused of Murder So it's up to Tori to save them
1. Chapter 1

Not Even If They Tortured Me

Loyalty and trust are everything there's no other way around it I loved my girls to no end and nothing would ever change that Jade and Cat are my world and no matter what these pricks at the police station did or said to me I would never turn on them. You see Cat and Jade are wanted for the murder of Issac Kincaid of Kincaid Industries and since they dont have enough evidence to convict them they've been trying to question me about the murder but they're stupid because im not giving up shit.

" Tori I'm going to ask you again did Jade and Cat murder Issac Kincaid?" Detective Walters asked.

" No they didn't" I said

" Look Tori your friends are in deep shit and if you're withholding information about this murder to protect your friends you'll be in deep shit too so tell us what you know " He says

" I'll tell you what I know Jade and Cat didn't do it Issac Kincaid was a hated man who had alot of enemies we worked for him up until his death and the whole time we and other women were subjects of sexual harassment and all the male employees hated him because he was a janky employer who didn't pay them very well so anyone could have done him in and the only reason your blaming Cat and Jade for this is because Jade threatened to cut his dick off with her scissors and Cat filed a sexual harassment suit against him after he fondled her at the Christmas party but im telling you they didn't do it .Hell it could have been his wife she is a woman scorned after all and I mean who could blame her when your husband has had sex with most of the female staff and has illegitimate children floating around who she has to pay off every month to keep him off child support and not to mention she did issue that hit on his life last year ." I said

" Wait a hit?" Detective Walters asked

" Yea she came into the office drunk waving a pistol she told the staff that she hired a man named Billy Drake to kill her husband but I guess it didn't work out to well because from what I heard Billy went in to kill him there was a struggle and Issac got shot in the stomach and Billy was sent to Jail but before he could tell anyone what happened his throat was slashed severing his vocal cords Mr. Kincaid told Richard David that he had him taken care off Jesus it was so much bullshit that went on in that office it should have been on crime watch ." I said

" Jesus and what you're saying is 100 percent true?" he asked

" Yes I mean can't make all this shit up my imagination is not that active " I said lighting up a cigarette.

" Brooks I need you to get a warrant and pull the tapes at the Kincaid's Miss Vega your free to go I'll be in touch" he says

I walked out of the police station and got into my car flicking the cigarette out of the window as I headed home to my girls. I pulled into the driveway and walked up to the front door and unlocked it and once the door was opened I found a frantic Cat and a Pissed off Jade .

" Oh my god Tori I was so worried are you ok?" Cat asked giving me a hug

" Yea Kitty im good" I said

" What the fuck were those pricks thinking keeping you down there like that did they threaten you?" Jade asked

" No Jade but I think we're off the hook for now " I said

" How do you figure that ?" Jade asked

" I told him about Mrs. Kincaid " I said making Cat giggle and Jade smirk

" Smart move Vega they're going to pull those cameras and see that crazy bitch waving that pistol around like a mad woman and lock her ass up in the looney Bin " Jade says laughing

" Right " I say

" Well Tori I want to commend you on a job well done " Jade says coming behind me and pulling off my jacket.

" You did awesome Tori " Jade says kissing me softly.

Jade planted kisses on my neck and fondled my breasts through my sheer shirt.

" Ahhhh" I moaned

Cat pulled my shirt over my head and deepened the kiss and her little hands joined Jade's as both of them groped and squeezed my breasts until Jade unhooks my bra and cat pulls it off and she looks at me with a seductive look before she starts to suckle from me like an infant.

"Ooooh fuck Cat" I moaned holding on to her head keeping her in place.

With Cat sucking and pleasuring my breasts Jade unbuttoned my jeans and reached inside my underwear and began stroking my clit.

" Ahhhh Jade " I moaned

" Mmmm someone's wet did I we do this to you Tori" Jade asked in a husky but sexy voice.

" Mmmm yes I couldn't wait to get out of there so I could get home to you two" I said

Cat continued her assault on my breasts and Jade stroked my clit faster.

":Mmmmmm fuck " I said getting close to my climax.

But before I could Jade snatched her hand away and Cat stopped suckling I looked at them with a weird look and then one of complete surprise when Jade picked me up and carried me caveman style to our room im so glad we didn't have stairs. Jade threw me on the bed and I landed on it with a small bounce. Jade and Cat looked like predators who were ready to attack their prey but I didn't mind if they feasted upon my body I actually loved it. Jade reached for my jeans and pulled them down along with my underwear and now I layed on the bed fully exposed and Jade tried to spread my legs.

" Uh Uh Jade clothes off you too Kitty" I said

They obliged by stripping out of their clothing and sharing a kiss before climbing on the bed Jade and Cat shared a kiss while I rubbed their bodies then Jade turned to me giving me a passionate kiss I welcomed it kissing her with an equal amount of fervor. I pulled away from Jade to kiss Cat I don't want her to feel left out. Cat pushes me back onto the bed and got on top of me never breaking our kiss I could feel her wetness dripping on the top of my lap. Jade spread my legs and played with my clit as I helped myself to one of Cat's puffy pink nipples.

" Mmmm Tori" Cat says

" Oh fuck Jade" I said as Jade speeded up her movements on my clit.

" Cat sit on Tori's face " Jade commands

Cat slid up to my face and I instantly plunged my tongue inside of her licking around trying to catch all of Cat's sweet nectar in my mouth . Jade spread my legs wider and dived in licking and sucking my clit giving it a few flicks of her tongue before tracing around the small pebble then going in again sucking it into her mouth.

" Mmmmmm fuck Jade yes" I moaned

" Mmm Tori keep going im so close " Cat says

I licked and sucked at her clit flicking at it with the tip of my tongue while Jade's Tongue continued to work me over. I twirled my tolpongue all around Cat's pussy causing her to ride my face faster Jade kept her menistrations on my pussy up I could feel my climax nearing and I knew was about to cum too so I inserted my tongue into her tight hole.

" Oh god Tori Ahhh " Cat moaned

I tongued fucked Cat until her walls tighten around my tongue making her cum fast and hard and I followed right behind her tumbling off the edge.

" Ooooohh Fucking Shit Jade" I Screamed cumming long and hard

After me and Cat recovered we laid Jade down and suckled from her huge orbs and I moved my hand between her spread legs and played with her clit while Cat went straight for the grand prize and plunged three fingers inside her making Jade moan and throw her head back. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak Jade came long and hard and after we were all satisfied we cuddled im our California King Bed.

" Thank you Tori for not ratting us out " Cat says

" I wouldn't have done that even if they tortured me " I said before we all fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is an outrage you have no reason for coming into my house and rifling through my things " Mrs. Kincaid told the officers.

" Mrs. Kincaid we have a warrant to search the premises for anything that can help us with the investigation of your husbands murder" Detective Walters said

" Well make it quick im having company and I dont want cops surrounding my home while they're here." Mrs Kincaid says

" You might want to hold off on company Mrs. Kincaid because look what I found" Officer Martin said holding up a pistol.

Mrs. Kincaid's face went pale " I dont know how that got here" She says

" Save it for the Judge Allison Kincaid you're under Arrest for the murder of Issac Kincaid " Detective Walters said

After Detective Walters arrested Mrs. Kincaid and read her Miranda rights he took her down to the station for questioning.

10 hrs later

" This is preposterous i did not kill my husband " Mrs Kincaid says

" Well I find that very hard to believe considering that all the evidence points to you" Walters said

" It doesn't matter what you have i didn't do it" she says

" Well tell me about this gun Mrs Kincaid " he says pulling out the zip lock bag containing the pistol.

" I've never seen that thing a day in my life" She says

" Well this video would beg to differ you see there you are walking into the office with this pistol held in the air threatening to shoot and kill your husband and this pistol is very much indeed the murder weapon so care to confess" He said

Mrs. Kincaid laughed and lit a cigarette

" You know how many people wanted my husband dead he was an asshole and a swindler and an habitual cheater he had eight children by 6 different women he ruined our marriage but he didn't stop there he got caught up with an attempted rape charge last Christmas when he tried to force himself on some red head I tried to pay her off but she wouldn't have any of it she quit and I never saw her again my husband was poison he was filthy and I couldn't let him ruin our good name any longer so I sent a hit out on him some street punk named Billy he got Issac in the stomach but he lived and Billy was sent upstate but that was the only time." She says

" Your under Arrest Mrs Kincaid for the conspiracy and murder of your husband " Walters said

A month later.

"Allison Kincaid wife of Issac Kincaid was found guilty of second degree murder in the death of Issac Kincaid and sentenced to life without the possibility of parole earlier today" The Tv reporter says

" Shit Jade Tori ! wake up you have to come see this get up quick " Cat yelled

" What the hell Cat we're sleeping here" Jade yelled

" What's going on?" I said

" Mrs Kincaid has been found guilty " Cat says

Jade and I looked at eachother with shocked expressions before jumping out of bed and running towards the television

" Yes Mrs. Kincaid was sentenced at this courtroom not too long ago where the jury found her guilty in regards to the death of her husband "

" Jesus guys what are we going to do ?" Cat asked

" What do you mean Cat?" I asked

" We cant just let that innocent woman go down for a crime she didn't commit" Cat says

" Look Cat she did commit the crime now she's headed off to Sing Sing or some shit" Jade says

" Cat look if we go down there and tell them who really did it we're going to be in alot of fucking trouble do you want that to happen?" I asked

" You know i don't " Cat says

" Look we're going to wait til all this shit dies down and then we're out of here ok" Jade says

After everything died down I mean literally died down Mrs Kincaid suffered a heart attack and killed off in her cell three months after she was sentenced. We packed up and left New York and moved into a high scale condo in Daytona Beach Florida where we all got jobs working for a party promoter and the money was great we threw parties for all of the big wigs in Florida .

" Hey Babe they want us to throw a party for that guy in Miami this weekend some formal shit " Jade says

" Cool come here you've been really grouchy lately like more than usual tonight what's wrong?" I asked

" Im not grouchy Tori I'm tired those parties from last week really wore me out Where's Cat?" She asked

" Who knows she's been in and out alot lately" I said

" Should we be worried?" Jade asked

" Cat's a big girl Jade and she knows right from wrong and if something happens she'll call us but in the mean time let's get you into a hot bath " I say

" Ok" Jade says

I ran water into our tube and poured aromatherapy oil into it and when it was ready Jade stripped out of her clothing and undergarments and got in.

" Thank you baby I really needed this" Jade says as I pulled her hair into a messy bun with my hair tie.

" Your welcome hun I know that this job can be stressful sometimes" I said

" Mmmhmm" Jade says as she leans back into the tub

Jade and I have been together since our freshman year in high school and Cat was adopted into the relationship around senior year when Jade wanted to try something new I didn't mind I love them both dearly.

" Tori I think we should talk to Cat about her behavior she's been drinking heavily and doing erratic shit since we got here" Jade says

" It's her guilt Jade she feels bad for what happened to Mrs. Kincaid " I said

" I dont see how the bitch used Cat to lead her husband to his doom and threatened to pin this on us because of what happened at the Christmas party so the right person was sentenced justice was served " Jade says

""That's true " I said

" We should have never gone to that damn party " Jade says

" Because of the situation ?" I asked

" Yea and because I fucked up trying to save Cat and Mrs Kincaid could've had both our asses in a sling that's why all fingers pointed to us because Allison Kincaid saw me threaten her husband with my scissors" Jade says

We didn't talk anymore about the subject I finished washing her up and then we went to bed. around 3 in the morning Cat fell into bed smelling of weed and booze.

" Cat get your ass in the shower you smell like a ashtray " Jade says

Cat does as she's told and returned a little while later wrapping her hands around my waist and cuddling into my back something was wrong she only does this when she's in trouble dammit.


End file.
